Falling
by SunshineProject
Summary: Brothers... That was what they were, brothers. Even when they were little, they loved each other very much. However, things changed when the red moon appeared...Hurting someone you love, is unbearable. After all those years...what will big brother do? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey~** **This is my first with kuro...**

**Please read and review, I want to know if i should write more.**

**Enjoy~! ^^**

* * *

"B-big brother!" A child's voice echoed through the walls of the endless corridor.

"Hm?"

A bright smile lit up the smaller ones face as he finally reached his big brother's side. His beautiful golden eyes stared at the taller one's tea red ones. Small arms hugged the taller's arm and his melodic voice echoed again.

"Let's go to the fields!" was what he said.

A young yet mature voice answered him. "Now?"  
"Yes, now!"  
With a gentle smile, the older one lifted the other up bridal style and started walking to their destination. How could he resist his little brother? After giving a surprised yelp, the younger relaxed to his big brothers arms as they silently made their way to the beautiful field.  
Step by step, they finally arrived. It was a short walk, due to the closeness of their home –if it can be called a home- and the fields. The sight was truly breathtaking. Stopping, the taller one once again admired the sight of the beautiful fields. A lonely cliff with white roses adorning dark green bushes. _Beautiful _he thought. The roses looked like they were glowing under the dim moonlight. As the gold-eyed jumped from his brother's embrace, he smiled and watched him run to the field. Oh, how he loved his younger brother…

"Don't hurt yourself!"

He shouted after him. Turning around quickly with a visible but light blush on his cheeks, the smaller one shouted back at the older one.

"Turn around! Don't look!"

Confusion took over the taller, what was his dear brother up to again?

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Chuckling at his brother's cute behavior he slowly turned around and gazed at the clear sky. Even there, where the eternal sinners lived, he could see beautiful stars glowing brightly.  
Did he even deserve being able to look up to such beautiful stars? Did he even deserve living, if that could be called living. Sighing and lowering his head, he thought once again. It wasn't his fault being born to this kind, he was told that it was fate once, by the elderly maid working at his 'home'. He was thought that he was a disgusting creature, something no being should see. People who said that, they were from the same kind too… Why were they calling their own kind disgusting? A question he would never find the answer to.  
He was told to stay in the depths of hell, where he was born. Not to leave there even if it was an emergency. The red eyed never opposed, never resisted. He actually loved the place he was born in. It was a beautiful place, and it wasn't constantly burning like humans described it. It was cool, yet warm. Dark, but bright.

"Y-you can look now."  
His dearest's voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to the source of the voice, to see a his little brother blushing and fidgeting, looking down at his feet. His hands were behind him as if they were holding something. Curious, the taller crouched to be at the same eye level as the samller.

"Yes?"

Blushing even more, the gold-eyed one suddenly pushed a bouquet of freshly picked roses to the other's chest.

"H-here! I p-picked these for you!"

With a surprised but true smile, the taller one held the flowers like they were his treasure, and kissed the younger's forehead lovingly.

"Thank you lovely."

Was all he could say as he admired the flowers his brother picked for him.

* * *

**Sooo...don't forget to review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey~ Its me again!**  
**Soo, thanks for reviewing ^^. This chapter might not be like the first one, Im sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations.**  
**Anyway, please review friends ^^.  
Enjoy**

* * *

"Do you understand it?"

A quick nod was given as an answer.

"Only one step son, only one step left. You will be a full demon after the red moon."

"Yes ma'am."

"You may leave now." A dismissive hand was raised as a sign.

"Yes ma'am." After a bow of respect, the young raven quickly made his way out of his mother's bedchamber. His head was lowered as he walked to his own bedchamber. He needed to calm down. He was going to meet his beautiful brother for dinner. He didn't want to meet him like this. He was scared of hurting him.  
Yes, he was angry, sad and confused. Raging maybe. He wouldn't _dare_ taking the risk of meeting his sweet brother like this. He shut the door behind him when he finally reached his room. Sighing, he slid down the door and sat on the floor _'calm down'_ he thought.

"Mnn…"

The raven quickly stood up and looked around. _'Who's there?' _

"Big….brother…"

'_What?' _There was the intruder, a young boy with shining black hair, resting on his bed. It was hard to see him at first, since he was covered up in bed sheets, but he was there. The raven gave out a sigh of relief and sat on his bed. His brother looked so cute cuddling his pink stuffed bunny, which was almost taller than the younger himself. The elder remembered, he was the one who gifted the bunny. His parents would say that they wouldn't get him such rubbish. His brother cried so much that time, it broke the elder's heart. He couldn't stand seeing him like that. He searched for the cutest stuffed bunny he could find and gifted him. The younger treasured it, he didn't let anyone touch his Mr. Bubbly. That was the bunny's name. It was a secret though, only the young raven and the young spider knew it.  
Lying down next to the younger, the raven hugged the young spider from behind and inhaled the sweet scent of his beloved brother. What was he going to do? Could he risk hurting the young spider?  
Yes, the thing his mother said was making his worried.

'_You will soon become a full demon, son.'  
'Yes ma'am'  
'During the red moon' his mother started 'the transformation process will start. It will hurt at first.'  
He nodded.  
'But you should be ready, the sudden power flowing inside you shouldn't affect you.'  
_What? _He thought. What was his mother talking about?.  
'It's your father's genes, son. You shouldn't let the power take over you, if you do, things will get out of control. You won't know what you do until the transformation is over.'  
'So If I can control the power, nothing will happen right?'  
His mother sighed. 'It's your genes, son. The possibility of controlling the power is…very little. But you should try, you shouldn't give up.'_

What would happen if he couldn't control himself? Was he really going to hurt his brother?

"B…big brother?"

The raven sat up. "O-oh. Did I wake you up?"

He saw the younger smile softly. "No, it was the light."

"Oh…"  
"Brother?" The younger placed his hand on the elder's "Is something wrong?"  
"No lovely, I'm just a little tired." The raven said as he smiled lightly. He tried to be convincing and he almost succeeded. The younger gave the elder a kiss on the cheek and hugged his bunny. "Be well big brother"

* * *

**Yeahh...so that's how it is...  
Please review, I want to know if its complete shit or not...And please tell your ideas.  
And please pm me if you want to, for anything. It can be nonsense, please go on. ^^  
Soo review,friends. Hope ya enjoyed it.**


	3. Authors Note

**HEY, ITS ME!**

**UMM, I REALIZED THAT I CANT CONTINUE THREE STORIES AT THE SAME TIME SO I DECIDED TO FINISH THEM ONE BY ONE. SO, IM ASKING YOU PEOPLE, WHICH ONE I SHOULD CONTINUE.**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE**

**I WANT TO DO THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO WRITE PROPER CHAPTERS THAT WILL SATISFY MY READERS.**

**PLEASE DO VOTE,**

**S.P.**


	4. Results

**HEY GUYS! :D**

**THE POLL RESULTS ARE OUT**

**WHILE I WAS GONE: 10 VOTES**

**FALLING: 4 VOTES**

**REUNION WITH THE SINGER: 3 VOTES**

**EVEN THO I WILL NOT BE FINISHING THE STORY, THE FACT THAT FALLING HAD MORE VOTES THAN RWTS MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY. FYI, RWTS HAS 30 FOLLOWERS, 7 CHAPTERS AND 6,177 WORDS WHILE FALLING HAS 5 FOLLOWERS, 2 CHAPTERS AND 1,376 WORDS. I LOVE YOU GUYS :D **

**I WILL DO A POLL AGAIN WHEN I FINISH WIWG TO DECIDE WHICH ONE OF THE TWO I WILL FINISH :3 **

**AGAIN, I LOVE YOU GUYS :D**


End file.
